walt__disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Pan (character)
Peter Pan is the main protagonist of the 1953 film of the same name and one of the protagonists its sequel. Peter travels from the enchanted isle of Never Land all the way to London just to hear Wendy Darling spin tales about him and his adventures. While his ego may seem inflated at times, even his arch-nemesis [[Captain Hook|James Bartholomew Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger ship]], knows that Peter's no ordinary boy. He can fly without wings and match Hook's cutlass with nothing more than a dagger. He's also the undisputed leader of the Lost Boys and allows no breaks in ranks. Time makes little difference to him; when you never grow up, life is nothing but fun, whimsy and adventure. Background Peter Pan is a young boy who lives on the island of Neverland. He has a pixie called Tinker Bell who is his best friend and sidekick and he is the current leader of the Lost Boys. He spends most days going on adventures and battling the notorious pirate Captain Hook. An earlier story idea involved Peter's birth and how he came to be. When he was an infant, fairies entered his home and took him away to Neverland. When Peter returned, he discovered another baby in his mother's bed. Feeling rejected and forgotten, Peter left and returned to Never Land - now his home. Eventually Peter met Tinker Bell and gathered a group of younger kids and create the Lost Boys. The idea was dropped early in production as Walt Disney believed that how Peter came to be was another story. Personality Peter Pan is incredibly adventurous and daring. His favorite activities include battling pirates, engaging in friendly wars with the Indians, and listening to Wendy's stories of his adventures. Being a young boy, Peter can be rather impractical and conceited at times, but when it comes to rescuing his friends, he is far more mature than any adult can be. He is respected and loved by nearly every inhabitant of Never Land with the exception of Captain Hook (and his crew) who despises Peter for cutting off his hand and feeding it to the crocodile during their first battle. Ever since, Peter and Hook have been at wits constantly battling in the hope that one would finally "walk the plank." One of the many things Peter discards is adulthood. This drove him to create a team of kids who also desire to stay young who he deems the Lost Boys. One can say Peter stands as a father figure for the group as well. Peter's most trusted companion is Tinker Bell. Even though they have a close best friend relationship, it is obvious Tink has strong feelings for Peter. Whether or not he's actually aware is currently unknown although in the first film when Tink was close to death, Peter stated "Don't you understand Tink, you mean more to me than anything in the world!." Despite being heroic and charming, Pan can be quite cocky and being an immortal child somewhat he can also be quite immature. And as such, he enjoys goofing off, listening to stories, playing "pretend", and parties with his friends. Peter's youthful nature symbolizes his place in childhood wonder. Even so, Peter can also be very adult. By the end of the film, despite proclaiming his hatred for adulthood with great intensity, Peter eventually comes to put his more childlike nature aside, for the sake of protecting Tinker Bell, Wendy, her brothers, and the Lost Boys. With this, he brings himself to serve as a more adult figure, by risking his life for the sake of his loved ones, and selflessly escorting Wendy and her brothers home to London, despite his desire to have them stay. This directly ties into his dynamic with Captain Hook who, despite Peter developing into a child with an adult mindset, is very much an adult with a more childish mindset, being loud, overly commanding, dependent on others, and prone to tantrums. Design Many of Walt Disney's envisioned characters went through an evolution of designs, and Peter Pan is no exception. Most model sheets depicted Peter as a small little boy but soon later changed into more of a fairy tale-like creature. Finally Peter was given the look of a nearly teenaged boy. His outfit is green resembling an elf's attire with a red feather on his Robin Hood-like hat. His shoes are a dirty blonde and holds a belt around his waist which holds his dagger. Abilities *'Flight:' Peter Pan's most unique trait is his ability to fly without any physical methods, he uses this to gain the advantage on those who cannot. *'Semi-Immortality:' Peter Pan cannot die of old age, but it is never where he can survive death. *'Eternal Youth:' Peter Pan cannot age due to being in Neverland which he says nobody can grow up. *'Knife-Fighting:' Peter Pan is very skilled with his trusty knife, able to wield it with such skill he can fight a master swordsman, like his nemesis Captain Hook, and hold his own. However, Peter often fights while flying, which gives him an edge; when he fights Hook without flying, he is almost killed. *'Impersonations:' Peter Pan has an uncanny talent for impersonating others' voices, as he does when he imitates Hook and tries to trick Mr. Smee into taking Tiger Lily back to her people. In Kingdom Hearts, he imitates Smee to lure out Hook, and in both cases Smee and Hook are fooled. Appearances ''Peter Pan Peter first appears returning to Wendy's home to retrieve his shadow, but accidentally wakes up Wendy, John and Michael in the process while chasing it. After she sews it back on, he then decides to take Wendy and her brothers to Never Land so she will never have to grow up and for Wendy to be mother of the Lost Boys. Once they arrive, they are attacked by Captain Hook. While he distracts the pirates, Peter orders Tinker Bell to take the Darlings to safety only to find that Tinker Bell had attempted to have the Lost Boys kill his new friend Wendy (by telling them that Pan told her Wendy was a terrible "Wendy bird" and that they were ordered to shoot her down). Peter swoops in just in time to save Wendy and after chastising the boys, learns that Tinker Bell was the mastermind. Peter banishes Tink and takes Wendy to see the mermaids of Mermaid Lagoon. While there, they spy Captain Hook and his right-hand man, Mr. Smee, with the Indian princess Tiger Lily as a captive, rowing toward Skull Rock. Peter and Wendy investigate and find that Hook is planning to learn the location of Peter's hideout. Peter then rescues Tiger Lily by playing a prank on Smee and battling Hook. For his bravery Peter is rewarded by Tiger Lily's father the Indian Chief who crowns Peter "Little Flying Eagle," thus making him another chief of the Indians. Peter then returns home with the Darlings and the Lost Boys. Peter realizes Wendy is ready to return home and, even worse for Peter, the Lost Boys wish to have a real mother and return home with Wendy. Peter tells them once they grow up, they can never return. Peter really doesn't worry knowing they'll return eventually. Unbeknownst to Peter however, his friends are actually kidnapped by Hook and his crew the moment they exit Hangman's Tree. Peter is then a victim of Hook's newest scheme: Hook plants a bomb in Peter's home while he and Tinker Bell are inside. While Peter is truly survived and unharmed, however Tinker Bell is fatally injured and Hangman's Tree is been destroyed. While she tells Peter that Hook has Wendy and the boys and that he needs to save them, he refuses to leave her and begs her to stay alive, saying that he loves her more than anything. Together, Peter and Tinker Bell fly over to The Jolly Roger ship to battle the pirates. After the pirates are done with, Peter takes on Hook alone atop the ship. As Hook was about to strike Peter in the back while he was off guard, Wendy quickly warned him having Peter fly out of the way leaving Hook to plummet into the sea where he is chased away by the crocodile. The Lost Boys, Michael, John, Tinker Bell and Wendy all celebrate Pan's victory. Peter commands Tink to cover the ship in pixie dust so that he may drop Wendy and her brothers off home to London. Return to Never Land Peter and Tinker Bell are out and about in Never Land and pays Hook a little visit only to discover Hook has a girl being held captive who the Captain claims to be Wendy. Pan becomes serious and battles the Captain to rescue his friend. After Hook is defeated he frees the girl but instead of reuniting with Wendy, he meets her daughter Jane who unlike Wendy is rather practical. He takes the newcomer to his hideout and introduces her to the Lost Boys. The boys begin to surround her asking to play all sorts of games and activities which causes Jane to lose her temper and storm off. Peter and Tinker Bell follow her and witness her collecting supplies and boarding them on a raft. After the failed attempt to ride off home, Peter informs her that the only way to go home is to fly. He takes her on a lesson and oblivious to Peter, Captain Hook is spying on them and plans to use Jane's desires to get home against his enemies. Jane's first take-off fails. Peter finds her beloved notepad and began playing rugby with it. It is accidentally eaten by Cubby and causes Jane to yet again lose her temper to the point where she announces that she does not believe in fairies. Jane's non-belief causes Tinker Bell to become ill. The only way to save Tink is to have Jane believe again in magic. The friends set off to find her but she finds them instead. She suggest playing treasure hunt (as part of Hook's plan to retrieve his treasure in exchange for giving her a ride home) to which Peter agrees. She finds the treasure but she changes her mind about Hook but Tootles finds their communication whistles and alerts Hook. Peter angrily calls Jane a traitor and warns that Tink's light is going out. Jane rushes there while Peter and the boys are captured and taken to Hook's ship. Peter being strapped to an anchor is about to walk the plank until Jane arrives with Tinker Bell fully charged. She frees Peter and the Lost Boys until Hook traps her by the neck with his hook. Peter returns the favor and cuts Hook loose falling through the ship and sinking with it until he and his crew are chased by the octopus. Peter personally escorts Jane back to London with the Lost Boys. Peter and Tink reunite with the now grown up Wendy. Originally upset at the fact that Wendy has changed by growing up, Peter happily accepted it after Wendy assured him that even though she's grown up, she hasn't really changed and still believes in him. After the reunion, Peter and Tink watch Wendy and her children happily greet Jane's father as he returned from war and then fly back to Never Land. House of Mouse Peter makes numerous appearances in the television series ''House of Mouse. Peter's most notable appearance is in the episode "Donald Wants to Fly." Peter and the Lost Boys are a band that was scheduled to perform at the club that night and are late for the show. Mickey sends Iago to find them. While Mickey is gone, Donald spends the night trying to fly. After Peter finally arrives, he teaches Donald how to fly, with the help of pixie dust. At the end of the show, he asks Mickey and Minnie to visit him in Never Land and that he had managed to make a cabana for them at Mermaid Lagoon. In the episode "Super Goof," he is seen with Tink at a table watching Super Goof fly, during which he commented out of jealousy "So, he can fly, he can fly, he can fly! Who can't?." Peter also appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains. ''The Lion King 1½ Peter makes a cameo appearance at the end, calling the Lost Boys to their theater seats with his rooster crow. Jake and the Never Land Pirates While Peter does not make any appearances in the first season of the series, he is mentioned several times by Jake, his crew and even Captain Hook. Peter has gone off to explore the world outside of Never Land and left Jake and his crew to keep Captain Hook at bay. Some of the episodes revolve around a message sent to Jake by Peter to complete a task. In the episode "The Key to Skull Rock," a silhouette in the form of stars are seen in the night sky shaped just like Peter. For the Halloween episode "Trick or Treasure," Jake dresses as Peter, while at the end of the Christmas episode "It's a Winter Never Land!," Peter leaves gifts and a Forever tree, and a snowflake with his silhouette is seen flowing through the icy night sky as well as an echoed laugh from Peter. Peter makes an appearance in the special episode ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns. In the special, Peter returns to Never Land to recruit Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully to find his shadow. Without his shadow, Peter is unable to fly, causing more problems for the heroes and giving a plus to the revenge-seeking Captain Hook. Eventually, Peter and the shadow are rejoined and leave Never Land once again to explore new parts of the world. However, Peter promises that he'll be back soon. Peter returns once again in the special Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky, when the pirates lose their ship Bucky to Captain Hook in a race against The Jolly Roger. Jake and the crew call Peter for help and the flying boy is able to learn that Jake and his crew can win Bucky back if they battle the Mighty Dragon and retrieve the legendary golden bell. The heroes do so, and Bucky is saved and Peter leaves once again to continue exploring the world. Peter reappears once again in the special Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Never Land Rescue under the disguise of the mysterious figure known as "The Guardian." Who explain that only the pirate who truly believes in himself can save Never Land from vanishing completely, Jake must break off from the rest of his crew and go alone on a mission to save the Forever Tree, the source of magic throughout all of Never Land. ''Once Upon a Time Peter Pan appears as a major character in the first half of the third season of the ABC fairy tale drama series. Here, however, he appears as a ruthless villain as opposed to the benevolent persona commonly seen in various media, specifically Disney. Peter Pan begins as Malcolm, the father of Rumplestiltskin, whom he abandoned to gain eternal youth. Years later, Peter has established the Lost Boys, a band of fearful followers who listen to Pan's every command, and is in search for Henry, the son of Emma Swan, the heroine of the story. Pan plots to sacrifice Henry to gain his youth as his time as a young boy begins to fade away. However, Emma, along with a team of heroes (being Snow White, Prince Charming, Rumple, Queen Regina and Captain Hook) comes to retrieve the boy. The battle between the parties last for days, and eventually, they retrieve Henry and return to their home in the real world, known as Storybrooke, with Pan imprisoned. Pan, however, managed to switches his body with Henry's before it was too late, and spends his time in Storybrooke (under the Henry guise) setting up an entirely new curse that'll transform Storybrooke into the new Never Land. Emma soon finds out Henry isn't who he seems and the heroes are able to find out the truth, eventually switching the two bodies back. Rumplestiltskin then manages to find a way to defeat Pan by sacrificing himself, thus ending his reign. Books Peter Pan also appears in books. A series of books created by Ridley Pearson and Dave Barry was published by Hyperion Books: ''Peter and the Starcatchers, Peter and the Shadow Thieves, Peter and the Secret of Rundoon, Peter and the Sword of Mercy and Bridge to Neverland. Video games Being the lead character from one of Disney's most memorable films, Peter has appeared in an ample amount of video games including Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land and Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land. Peter also has an add-on costume in the game Disney Universe. Peter also appears in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion ''as a character Mickey rescues. Although Peter Pan does not actually appear in ''Epic Mickey, a version of him called Pete Pan is portrayed by Pete in the Pirates of the Wasteland segment of the game. ''Disney's Villains' Revenge In the game, the Disney Villains stole and changed the ending of their stories so that they would succeed. Captain Hook stole Peter's story changing Peter into an elderly man so he is unable to battle. Jiminy Cricket and the game's player arrive to battle Hook in Peter's place. Once defeated, they restore the story reverting Peter to his original age. [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Peter Pan first appears in Kingdom Hearts in Neverland, and joins Sora's party in search of Wendy and save her from the grip of Captain Hook. He helps Sora, Donald and Goofy in their search for King Mickey, Riku and Kairi, though he claims to do it only for Wendy. When they find Wendy, he becomes sympathetic to Sora, and returns to help fight Captain Hook after taking Wendy to safety. Once the captain is defeated, they go to Clock Tower, where Sora seals the keyhole and Peter sends Tinker Bell to accompany Sora on his journey, making her a summon ally. Peter Pan returns to help defeat the mysterious Phantom that attacks the Clock Tower after the completion of the Final Keyhole in Hollow Bastion. In Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Peter Pan appears as a figment of Sora's memories. He tries to save Wendy from Captain Hook, in which he succeeds. Peter Pan returns in Kingdom Hearts II as a summon after Sora obtains the Feather Charm. The Feather Charm is only obtainable during the second visit to Port Royal after defeating the Grim Reaper Heartless for the first time. Peter Pan returns ten years before Kingdom Hearts in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. He encounters Terra on Skull Rock, where Terra attacks him, Captain Hook having tricked him into believing Peter Pan had stolen his treasure. They continue until the Lost Boys appear and clear up the misunderstanding. Unversed then attack, but Terra fights them off. Later, Peter comes into contact with Ventus, who has just defeated Hook in battle and whom leaves a wooden keyblade in Peter's treasure chest so that they may remember them. Later on, Peter meets Aqua, who finds their treasure map. Peter makes Aqua the leader of the group to find their treasure, which Hook has stolen again. When Aqua finds the wooden keyblade, Peter tells her that Ven left it there. During the end credits, Peter is shown having stolen Hook's hat after recovering their treasure. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Peter appears as a meet-and-greet character outside his attraction in Fantasyland. Within his attraction's mini-game, Lost Boy Cubby has been kidnapped by Captain Hook, so Peter journeys to London to recruit the player to help him. They fly to Never Land where they battle the pirates and then fly around the pirate ship to distract the pirates so that Tinker Bell can free Cubby. Peter also takes part in the ''Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game. Peter also gives several missions to the player throughout the game, including one that involves finding his shadow. At one point, Peter and the player plan on sword-fighting with Hook and to do so, the player must pull out the legendary Sword in the Stone. After the sword is retrieved, Peter briefly trains the player to make sure they're prepared. ''Disney INFINITY Peter makes an appearance as a townsperson in the ''Disney INFINITY series. He will also be playable for the third game in 2016, having been chosen by a group of Toy Box Artists.Disney Infinity D23 Panel News Round-Up!John Vignocchi Twitter (1:13 PM - 16 Aug 2015 Tweet) Disney Parks Peter appears in the Disney theme parks around the world as a meetable character. He is usually seen along with Wendy, and acts less pompous as he did in the film to better interact with guests. Peter is also a character featured in the show "Believe" on board the Disney Dream cruise ship. ''Back to Neverland'' This theme park theatrical cartoon was produced by Walt Disney Studios, BRC Imagination Arts in 1989 for The Magic of Disney Animation and featuring Tourist/Lost Boy, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Captain Hook, Crocodile, and reporter Walter Cronkite (thought Wendy and the mermaids are mentioned by Robin near the end). A tourist in a Goofy hat (the actor Robin Williams) is magically transformed into a cartoon "lost boy" so that he can learn firsthand how animation is produced (beforehand, Robin mentions that Peter Pan is his favorite Disney movie and that his favorite scene is when they fly over London). One of the first things that occurs is Tinker Bell using her pixie dust to transport Robin into a recording studio, in which he compares her to Barbara Streisand. Little Robin is happy about his transformation until his host- Walter Cronkite- drops him into a background painting of a pirate ship. Robin encounters Captain Hook himself, who wants to know where Peter Pan is hiding. Tinker Bell and the Crocodile show up and help save little Robin from the notorious pirate captain. After defeating him, Peter recognizes Robin and invites him to fly with him in Never Land. ''Disney Dreams! Peter is the lead character in the nighttime spectacular in Disneyland Paris. Here, Peter and Wendy are about to take a flight together when Peter's shadow unleashes some of the magic from the Second Star to the Right. Soon enough, the shadow is captured by some of the Disney Villains, led by Captain Hook. With the help of Tinker Bell, Peter is able to defeat the goons, save his shadow, and restore the star's magic. Peter Pan's Flight Peter appears as an audio animatronic in the dark ride featured in most Disney Parks based on his film. Mickey's PhilharMagic Peter Pan appears in the computer animated show in Disney's Mickey's PhilharMagic during the "You Can Fly!" segment. In the show, Peter sprinkles pixie dust on Donald, giving him the ability to fly. Dream Along With Mickey Peter appears in the Pirate segment of Dream Along with Mickey at the Magic Kingdom theme park. Here, he and Wendy show Donald and Goofy the dreams of adventure. He also battles Captain Hook in a sword fight and reappears during the grand finale. Fantasmic! Peter Pan has his own segment in Disneyland's show. He is seen battling Captain Hook on his ship. Wendy, Tinker Bell, Smee and Tick-Tock the Crocodile are also in the show. Quotes Gallery Trivia *Even though his film was a success, Peter Pan was ''not one of Walt Disney's favorite characters because he felt Pan was too immature and cold. This is less prevalent in the Disney parks, however, to enable better interaction between park guests and fellow characters, but he still does not like to be kissed by girls most of the time. *Peter Pan in the Disney movie is one of the few adaptations of the J.M. Barrie play where he is played by a male actor. In most versions. he is played by a female actress to resemble the pre-pubescent vocal styles and build of a young boy. *In Never Land, people never grow up. It is never confirmed how long Peter's been on the island or his actual age. It could be possible that Peter's hundreds or thousands of years old. *Peter Pan is the first Disney hero of (probably) young age to wield a weapon. *Peter Pan is the only Disney hero who can physically fly. *James M. Barrie had two inspirations for Peter Pan's name. The first is the mischievous Greek God, "Pan." Peter's other namesake was Peter Llewelyn-Davies, who was one of the sons of his friend Sylvia Llewelyn-Davies. Peter and his brothers were the basis for Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. *Peter Pan was nominated for AFI's 100 Year...100 Hero and Villain list, one of the three animated heroes and one of three Disney heroes, along with Buzz Lightyear, Mary Poppins and Belle. Unfortunately, none of them made the cut. *Not counting Mr. and Mrs. Darling, Peter Pan ironically enough, is the only character in the film that doesn't sing. He does however, sing for the first time in House of Mouse, in the episode "Donald Wants to Fly," and also sings in Peter Pan Returns. *According to James Barrie, the depiction of Peter Pan as "the boy who wouldn't grow up" was the result of him when he was younger hearing that his friend's older brother had drowned in a lake covered by thin ice to save him from doing the same. The exact same backstory was used to create that of Jack Frost's in the 2012 DreamWorks animated film Rise of the Guardians. *For Once Upon a Time, his casting call, using the codename "Rufio," describes him as "in his teens, and is a mischievous and devious Lost Boy". References